Mordack
Mordack is the brother of the wizard, Manannan and the witch Hagatha. He is the main antagonist in the fifth game of the series, and is more powerful wizard than his brother, Manannan."Mordack, a wizard even more powerful than the late Manannan...", New Creations from Sierra (Fall 1990), KQC2E, pg 220, Inside the Chest Background Not much is known about Mordack past. He was the brother of Manannan and Hagatha. He was a member of the Society of Wizards, who always held a dim view of the wizard, and his abuse of power. They even put him on suspension a few times, but it never seemed to do good, though. But he still continued to be a member. As a member of the society he had past dealings with Crispin. Crispin considered him a very unpredictable wizard, a bad one with an evil mind. He never could understood the evil mind of his. It is also known that he used to play chess with Shadrack, who considered him to be a "ninny at chess".KQ6: Letter Abdul Alhazred was his minion and also a good friend. Alhazred, was a vizier of the Land of the Green Isles, and a brother of the Society of the Black Cloak. Through his relationship with Alhazred he was able to meet Cassima, princess of the Land of the Green Isles. He expressed his wishes to marry Cassima, though she refused. Enraged by this, Mordack kidnapped Cassima with Alhazred's help and put her to work as a scullery girl on his island. Sometime after, or possibly during these events, Mordack's brother, Manannan, was transformed into a cat by Prince Alexander of Daventry. Manannan was an extremely powerful sorcerer, but his mastery of the magical arts wasn't enough to return Manannan to his human form. For this reason, and to revenge his brother, Mordack was able to capture King Graham's family--and Castle Daventry!-- then shrink and transport them to his laboratory on an island far away from Daventry. This was not an insignificant feat.KQC2E, 490 He imprisoned the castle and its inhabitants inside a glass bottle. King Graham tracked Mordack back to his castle. Mordack was finally beaten and extinguished by Graham in a monumental magical battle.KQC2E, 490 Mordack. Mordack was transformed into fire, and Graham summoned a rain cloud. Within the a year of having taken Cassima, he was slain, and she returned the Green Isles. Notes *Derek Karlavaegen speculates that a powerful evil family must exist in the universe in order to balance the presence of the powerful and good royal family of Daventry. He feels that such conflict is part of the order of the universe not just to balance forces, but to give purpose to existence. If this is correct then this means that good and evil (or whatever one wants to call the two) must exist--just to keep things interesting!KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 490 *Derek Karlavaegen feels fortunate, if not unduly lucky, that Mordack left him unscathed, despite the fact that the adventurer had taken up residence in the former home of his brother Manannan.KQC2E, 241 *An apparently younger Mordack before his demise is one of the individuals who encounters other individuals across the Sierra multiverse and is challenged to various board games in Hoyle 3 (Mordack's quotes (Hoyle 3)). He unfortunately doesn't have access to chess. This was Graham and Rosella's second encounter with the wizard, and his only known encounter with Lolotte. *It is speculated that at least some of Mordack's power comes from dreaded science, and that might explain the machines he keeps in his lab. Behind the scenes The official King's Quest Collection trivia program, King's Questions and the King's Quest Companion (1989) (which was worked on with Roberta's help and blessing), establishes Hagatha is said to be his sister. Though this fact is not brought up in any of the manuals or the official adventure games themselves. KQ5 and the King's Quest Companion do not clarify on the age of the brothers, and thus there is no reference stating which is the older or younger brother. Both are likely ancient, and Manannan physically looks older. But there is no information specifically stating that he is the older brother. Mordack may or may not be a member of the Black Cloak society. There is only a reference or two to him in a one or more letters that shows he has at least had associations with members of the society, and was at least used to fulfill part of Abdul Alhazred's plan for the Green Isles. But nothing states if he is a member or otherwise. This article reflects this, by showing his associations with the two black cloaks, but neither stating directly if he is a member himself. Mordack (unofficial) Mordack appears in fan fiction, including fan games, see Mordack (unofficial). References [Questions Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Characters (KQ5) Category:Villains Category:mages Category:Magicians Category:Humans Category:Characters (Hoyle 3) Category:King's Questions Category:Family of Evil